O que você daria tudo para esquecer?
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Um breve ponto de vista, sobre o que Dean sentiu ao conhecer a idéia de paraíso de seu irmão. Como em muitos fãs, aquilo me doeu demais... Dark Side of The Moon... Spoilers! Gente, perdão. Mas precisei deletar e repostar a história


**Obs: **Bem, esse é o meu pequeno e breve ponto de vista, sobre o que Dean sentiu ao conhecer a idéia de paraíso de seu irmão, tão oposto ao seu. Como em muitos fãs, aquilo me doeu demais.

**O que você daria tudo para esquecer?**

Afastar-se do irmão... Caminhar em direção ao banheiro... Tirar o sapato, as meias, puxar a camisa, arrancar a camiseta, abrir o botão, o éclair, abaixar e retirar as calças... Livrar-se de cada uma daquelas peças, ainda manchadas pelo seu sangue, o mais rápido que podia.

Entrar no Box, abrir a água... Estava fria... Mas assim é melhor... Assim seus pensamentos podem se desviar e tomar outra direção... Meditar em algo diferente... Mas seguia sendo impossível... Porra aquilo doía tanto... Lembrar lhe dilacerava, rasgava, machucava...

E por mais que tentasse, desejasse, quisesse e precisasse, não conseguia parar de pensar em algo além do que viu e ouviu enquanto estava no céu...

Céu?

Nem no inferno por quarenta anos sofreu tanto como naquelas horas passadas no paraíso.

Não no seu paraíso é claro... Seu paraíso estava perfeito... Seu paraíso estava impregnado, cheio e completo por Sammy, sua mãe e a certeza de ser amado, de ser feliz.

Seu paraíso tinha abraços e sorrisos, uma mulher adorável que tirava a casca do seu pão no lanche da tarde; Que lhe chamava de anjinho, com um sorriso tão doce, que iluminava tudo ao seu redor, seu coração, sua alma.

Seu paraíso tinha cheiro de gasolina, estrada, terra molhada, bolo assando, do perfume suave dos cabelos de sua mãe; Tinha o delicioso calor do corpo materno, do brilho na face de Sammy, sua voz infantil; seu carro, seu quarto, tinha seu pai também, em algum momento, e Sammy... Sempre Sammy.

Seu paraíso tinha luzes no céu, brilhando mais que estrelas, iluminando os cabelos e o sorriso de um irmão adorado, que maravilhado o abraçava com amor. Que livre, dançava sob uma fina garoa e uma cascata de brilhantes, ainda mais inocente e adorável do que se lembrava.

Seu paraíso era sua casa... Mesmo com seus problemas; mesmo com o pai distante; mesmo com sua mãe chorando e triste; mesmo sendo tão pequeno, e ainda assim sofrendo, por compreender que o pai não estava ali e talvez não voltasse.

Por que seu paraíso era sua família... Não existiam memórias felizes, boas ou que pudessem lhe trazer paz, se eles não fossem parte integrante das mesmas...

Em seu paraíso nunca estaria sozinho... Por que a solidão que lhe causava tristeza, que o atormentava, seguia sendo não poder demonstrar por palavras ou ações que os amava, não se sentir querido e necessário de alguma forma... Por que não existia alegria em estar no céu sem Sam do seu lado, jovem ou velho, criança ou adulto.

Por que cada momento junto à sua família fosse de dor ou tristeza, fazia parte do seu céu. Do que entendia, desejava e precisava para ser completo e por toda a eternidade uma pessoa realizada e inteira.

E Saber que seu paraíso precisava do irmão e descobrir, que cada momento de felicidade deste, o excluía completamente foi... Tão doloroso... Tão dilacerante... Que fez o pouco do que restava de qualquer porra que ainda mantivesse colada ou equilibrada dentro de si, quebrar e ruir, de uma forma pronta e irremediável.

Aquele conhecimento aniquilou sua última tentativa de se erguer, de buscar ser novamente o irmão que o outro parecia precisar... Por que agora sabia: Sam não precisava dele.

Sam, sem o pai, sem ele, sem caçadas, longe da família; Sam com estranhos, com um cão... Deus, com um cão!... E sozinho, se bastava... Estava no Éden.

Cada memória do irmão em que se viu ausente, não mencionado, totalmente extirpado, lhe tornava menor e mais amargo... Tão nada, tão sem importância e sem valor, que só podia se perguntar: Por quê?

Um "por que" onde existia muito mais a procurar, do que a razão para ser encarado como nada, ou em que parte daquela história dos dois havia errado, quando tudo o que fizera ao longo de sua vida tinha sido se doar por completo àquele irmão que não o queria.

Um "por que" que exigia uma resposta, que precisava desesperadamente de uma explicação, ainda que soubesse, nunca seria satisfatória.

Pois nada que Sam dissesse jamais apagaria o que sentira: aquele aperto em seu peito, aquela ardência em seus olhos, aquele tremor em suas mãos quando percebeu que uma de suas piores lembranças, era um pedaço de céu do irmão.

Agora se perguntava, enquanto ouvia Sam contar quase tudo o que passaram e principalmente o que descobriram sobre Deus a Cass: Para quê tudo isso?... Qual a razão de tanto esforço, de tanta luta?

Para quê?...

Se só se erguia a cada nova rasteira da vida, se só se mantinha em pé, para ajudar o irmão e protegê-lo das desgraças sucessivas que partiam de todas as direções e isso não fazia diferença alguma?

Então qual o motivo de tanto esforço?

Seu cantinho no Éden estaria lá lutasse ou não... Vencesse ou não... Ganhassem ou perdessem...

Seu céu foi uma promessa... Seu céu estava garantido... Certamente já não tão paraíso agora que sabia sobre Sam e seus sentimentos tão claramente...

Por que não lhe deixaram esquecer essa vez?

Automaticamente agarrou o amuleto, viu Cass partir, escutou seu irmão sem o ouvir, aproximou-se da porta e se desfez de uma parte das lembranças que daria tudo para apagar... Que queria esquecer...

Que queria tanto... Tanto... Tanto...


End file.
